


Sex with Bucky Barnes

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailed description of what Bucky is like in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Bucky Barnes

To say sex with Bucky is amazing would be an understatement. Incredible. Mind blowing. Earth shattering. Those adjectives do him much more justice. It’s not an over exaggeration if it’s true. And let me tell you, it’s true. Whether he’s gentle or rough, passionate or lustful, he always gives you his all.

Although you met Bucky after his harsh Winter Soldier days, you got a taste of what he was like before Zola got a hold of him. You were privileged to be the only one besides Steve to see his soft side. The side of him that tries to stay awake just so that he could watch you sleep. The side of him that walks up behind you and snakes his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder while you’re talking to one of your other housemates just because he wants to hold you.

Most of the time, his tenderness carries over into the bedroom. He lays you down gently on the bed and hovers over you, gliding his hands up your body, slowly taking off each article of clothing at a time. He’s always careful with you, treating you like precious glass that he’s too afraid to damage.

He favors his right side because he knows that he can control his motor functions naturally. You usually have to beg for him to touch you with his left arm; assuring him that you enjoy the way the cold metal feels on your hot skin. When he kisses you, his lips are soft as they brush against yours, dragging along your neck and between the valley of your breasts. He smiles against your supple flesh and flicks your nipple with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, trailing his hands down your body and spreading your legs before thrusting his fingers into your cunt.

Bucky is always timid when you ask him to finger you with the bionic arm. He’s always afraid that he’ll lose control and hurt you; but once you beg for him, he gives you anything you want. You try not to abuse the power, knowing that it’s an unfair advantage, but sometimes you can’t help yourself. When you look up into his eyes and bid your plea, he obliges without a second thought. His first and most important priority is you, and he’d do whatever you asked him to if it made you happy.

It took some time to adjust for both of you at first, but once you knew what he was capable of, you couldn’t get enough. Bucky could control everything the arm did, but the harder he pushed, the more it seemed it had a mind of it’s own. His thick, cold fingers probing in and out of you at a mad pace drove you crazy. What really pushed you over the edge was when it started to vibrate. Part of you chose to believe that Bucky could somehow flip a mental switch to make the arm move in such a way. The other part chose to believe that it was out of reflex; a natural process that was wired into the machine’s memory. Either way, you didn’t dare to question a good thing.

Bucky loves when you take control. You know what you want and you don’t stop until he gives it to you. More times than not, you’re the dominate one in the relationship. He loses it when you push him around, demanding that he fucks you hard and raw. It riles him up when you talk dirty to him, cursing and telling him all of the filthy things that you want to do with him.

As the Winter Soldier, Bucky fully relied on his sight. It surprised you the first time he asked you to blindfold him, forcing him to rely on his other senses completely. You stripped him down to his boxers and put a scarf over his eyes, securing it with a knot on the back of his head. Then you laid him down on the bed and undressed yourself before hovering over him. He tensed when your fingertips grazed his skin, touching him so carefully that a fit of shivers constantly ran down his spine. You placed opened mouthed kisses down his neck, making him grip the sheets and push his throbbing erection against your bare core. He growled upon feeling your wetness seep through his underwear and finally gripped your hips, pushing you harder against him while he ground his hips, desperate for friction.

You love to hear him whimper when he touches your body. It’s like he’s so astounded that you let him view you and hold you in such an intimate way, that he just lets out soft cries of appreciation. Like when he cups your pussy with his hand and feels your juices coat his fingers. He teases himself just as much as he teases you. The fact that he’s the one to do that to you gives him so much pleasure that a string of praises spill from his mouth as he works you with his fingers.

Sometimes just playing with his hair can get Bucky in the mood. You’ll be sitting on the couch with Bucky on the floor between your legs while in the common room with your friends and colleges around. You’re all relaxing and trying to catch up on some junk tv. Bucky’s rubbing your sore legs while you comb your fingers through his long hair, easing him of his stress and calming his nerves after the long day he’s had. Your nails gently scratch his scalp and he sighs contently, leaning his head back into your lap and smiling up at you appreciatively. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and then feels that tug; and when his eyes open again, they’re lost in a dark haze. You smile down at him and bite your lip before gathering another handful and pulling harder. That’s all it takes for him to get up and throw you over his shoulder, offering everyone a small wave before taking you back to his bedroom.

The one thing that get’s Bucky off the most is when you say his name. His real name. It excites him when you giggle, whisper, and moan, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.” But when he holds you close to the brink, he’s either fucking you from behind or holding you in his lap while you thrust your hips against his, and you gasp before screaming, “James!” He holds you tight as you lose yourself in the orgasm, coming undone as your voice fades into a whisper, still calling his name again and again.


End file.
